Ne pas lire, c'est un carnage visuel
by polokomonobovo
Summary: Fantasme d'une copine.. XD


**OH ! Gentil inconnu, je dis ça pour ton bien …Ne lis pas ce qui va suivre. Sérieusement. Si tu t'es déjà rendu jusqu'ici c'est que tu as des tendances masochistes… **

**1- C'est un Marie Sue….2- C'est pour une amie tordue, alors fuis cette page horrible avant de devenir aveugle.**

Alice était seule dans la chambre de l'hôtel qu'il avait loué pour eux. C'était la fin de la soirée, et elle ne dormait pas. Comment aurait-elle put le faire alors qu'elle l'attendait depuis des heures. Son corps et son âme ne demandaient que lui. Elle soupira, se traitant d'idiote. Comment avait-elle put croire qu'elle était importante à ses yeux. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce. Les vampires voient les choses différemment. Dire qu'elle s'était préparée durant des heures juste pour l'épater.

-Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un jouet, un être éphémère.

Elle soupira de lassitude, laissa encore un fois ses pensées dériver. Elle la voyait, comme si il était la. Sa mâchoire volontaire, et ses épaules bien dessinés, son regard ! Seigneur que son regard était intense. Quand il l'observait, elle frissonnait. Chaque mot qu'il soufflait était une réelle caresse, et quand il la touchait…

Un bruit vint interrompre ses rêveries. À peine audible, des pas rapides, un frottement de tissus. Était-ce possible ?! Pleine d'espoir, elle se redressa sur son lit, le visage illuminé. Elle retint son souffle, sondait la noirceur…

-Alice

La voix avait surgie à ses cotés, à peine à dix centimètres d'elle. Alice avait sursautée, encore peu habituée à ses apparitions. C'était lui. Il était venu. Son cœur s'emballa. Il était juste la, elle pouvait le toucher. Sa bouche était entrouverte dans un sourire séduisant, dévoilant ses dents éclatantes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés, lui donnant une allure sauvage. Sans attendre, il la jeta sur le lit, couvrant son corps à fleur de peau du sien. Alice souria malicieusement en faufilant ses mains sous la chemise blanche, atteignant son dos musclé et doux… Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, et susurra :

-Je te veux

-Moi aussi Bill… je te veux…

Le vampire eut un sourire satisfait. Il commença alors leur rituel. Il alla chercher quelque chose dans la salle de bain, et revenu les mains chargés d'un gros sac à déchet qui paraissait bien lourd. Il déversa son contenu sur les draps. Des spaghettis à la sauce tomate. Quel romantique ! Elle qui adorait le spaghettis…et Bill. Un mélange des deux était une idée de génie. Ils se déshabillèrent avec hâte, et Alice constat des annaux sur les tétons roses de Bill. Elle venait de lui parler à quel point elle trouvait ce piercing séduisant sur les hommes, qu'il accourait s'en faire deux… Comme il était attentionné…Ils s'étendirent sur la nourriture encore toute chaude. Maintenant enduis de sauce, leurs corps s'unirent avec passion. À cheval sur son ventre poilu, légèrement enrobé, la jeune femme se pencha sur sa bouche, l'embrassa en goûtant aux nouilles qui s'y trouvaient.

-Oh... Bill

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud… Le vampire poussa un beuglement animal alors qu'elle entreprit de caresser son sexe gonflé ayant atteint la taille d'un pot de colle. Le travail était ardu vu le plaisir qu'il lui procurait en même temps à l'aide se son pouce d'orteil. Il avait toujours été très doué avec ses pieds. La pièce fut rapidement emplit de cris graves. Bill suait abondamment, emplissant l'air d'une odeur forte et animale qui excitait sa compagne. Il salivait tant il était excité par l'humaine qui lui massait maintenant les fesses avec ardeur. C'est alors que Lafayette fit son entré. Comment savait-il ? Impossible de savoir. Le fait étant qu'il venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, une caméra à la main, prêt à filmer la scène. Outrés les amants ne purent cependant pas se séparer ou même contester, étant trop absorbés par leur moment de passion. L'envie de l'autre était à son seuil. Il la prit brutalement par derrière, ses mains moites plaqués sur ses hanches, poussant des cris monstrueux. Lafayette, complètement émerveillé les encourageait en criant :

-Allez Bill ! Baise-la comme tu m'as baissé hier !

Obéissant, la vampire donna des coups de hanches digne d'un danseur de danse latine, puis se retira, accourut vers la camera pour venir en plein sur l'objectif de verre.

Puis il s'affala au sol, complètement épuisé,collant et épuisé. Alice et Lafayette vinrent s'étendre à ses cotés, souriant de béatitude.

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ALICE !!!! DANS TES DENTS !!! XD


End file.
